Peristaltic pumps are used in numerous applications and industries, ranging from pharmaceutical manufacturing to waste management to automotive applications. Conventional peristaltic pumps function on the principle of rotating a rotor with a cam against a tube. The tube is compliant enough to completely collapse under the cam force, but is elastic enough to recover a normal cross section after pressing of the cam (“restitution” or “resilience”), which induces fluid flow into the pump, maintaining fluid flow. In many applications, high operational pressures and long tube lifespans are desirable. While high pressures are typically achieved with hose pumps using thick-walled, reinforced tubes, these hose pumps suffer from shorter tube lifespans due to the thick tube walls and the large forces required to completely occlude the tubes. Longer tube lifespans may be achieved by utilizing thin-walled, ovular or lemon-shaped tubing, but these tubes are incapable of achieving the desired pressures, as the tubes expand to accommodate the difference between the internal and external pressures. Furthermore, these ovular tubes may not achieve complete restitution, resulting in pumping inefficiencies. Additionally, conventional peristaltic pumps directly couple the cam to the tubing, generating heat and friction as the cam translates over the tube. This heat and friction shortens tubing life.
Thus, there is a need in the peristaltic pumping field for a new peristaltic pump with a long lifespan, is operable under high pressures in continued service, can achieve adequate restitution, and reduces friction and heating of the tube. This invention provides such new peristaltic pump.